


Lemon Bars and Sunshine

by Crickett_89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Deaf Harry Potter, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Gay Draco Malfoy, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Ginny, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: Today was the day she was going to do it, she was going to do it right now! She made a nose dive down towards the ground and stopped right in front of  the blond.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Lemon Bars and Sunshine

Ginny Weasley flew around her childhood home with all her brothers, it was Harry’s birthday and everyone came to celebrate as always. This is the first year he wasn’t up in the air with the rest of them. He was down on the ground with a very swollen belly cuddling up to his husband, him and the blond signed happily as they talked to her parents. She has never seen Harry so happy, she was glad. It was what she always wanted, for both of them to be happy.

She made another pass when she saw golden blond hair shimmering in the sunlight. Even from that height she can see that smile and those beautiful blue eyes. It has never been a good time to tell her how she felt. Most of the time she was traveling with her quidditch team, and when she was at home she never got the alone time that she wanted with her.

The other witch laughed and chatted animatedly, placing her hands on Harry’s stomach. No doubt telling them their babies’ future. There has never been a time that Luna hasn’t been right. 

Today was the day she was going to do it, she was going to do it right now! She made a nose dive down towards the ground and stopped right in front of the blond.

“Oh hello Ginny! I was just about to tell Harry and Draco about my travels to America and all of the marvelous things I saw there.” Luna, in a flowery flowy dress with her curly blond hair pinned up with a comb that she bought in a market in Egypt. Of course Ginny remembers all the stories from that trip, she remembers every crazy story she has told her.

“I.. well I was actually wondering if we could talk in private.” Ginny ran her hair through her pixie cut hair. She didn’t have time to do it much on the road and this way it was out of her face when she played. Her mother hated that she cut her hair but she was never the girly girl that her mother wanted her to be.

“That sounds good, I knew you would want to talk today but I figured we would have eaten first. That’s okay, it's probably better to have this talk without a full stomach.” Luna interlaced their fingers as she pulled them away towards the open field behind the house. 

Ginny should have known that Luna would know that she wanted to talk. Luna has always known everything. She knew when Harry was pregnant, when Ron and Hermione got engaged. Everyone had someone beside her and Charlie. Charlie is in love with someone and he will never tell this person. Personally she thought that they would make a great couple.

“So, I wanted to talk to you for a while now. Luna we have always been close, through the war I’m not sure what I would have done without you. You kept us all calm, you always knew how to get through the most challenging times. You are so smart, and so unique.” Ginny grabbed both of Luna’s hands pulling her so they were looking eye to eye. She just wanted to pull her in right then and there and kiss her.

The blond had her dreamy smile on her face, as she cupped Ginny’s freckled covered cheeks. 

“You know Ginny, I knew you it would take you a little while to see your true feelings for me. I’ve been waiting patiently. I’ve even given you some hints that I would want to be with you. I even told the nargles to tell you. I’m assuming that they didn’t tell you. I’ve wanted you for a long time Ginny. You saw me, you have always seen me. You didn’t see Loony Luna, you saw me.” Ginny couldn’t believe what she was hearing, Luna wanted to be with her. Why didn’t she tell her.

“Y..You want to be with me?” Ginny asked, Luna smiled and pulled the redhead face closer, their lips almost touching.

“Yes, since the first time I saw you I knew.” The blond closed the gap as soft lips pressed against Ginny’s wind chapped lips. She gently tugged her closer, holding onto her hips as Luna's tongue teases her bottom lip. Ginny opens her mouth inviting her in, Luna tasted of lemon bars, and smelled of sunshine and flowers. Both of them slowly part as they gasp for air. 

“Luna…” Ginny said, pressing their forehead together. “I’m not sure how we are going to do this, with me traveling with the Harpies and you with your research. But I do know that after that I can’t not be with you.” Her hands slowly moved around her waist and pulled the blond closer, looking deep into blue eyes. 

“It will work out Ginny, I’ve seen it. We are going to be happy, just like the rest of your family. I will just do my research during quidditch season and then when it is over we will have time for each other.” The redhead laughed as she placed another chaste kiss on the blond’s lips.

“We should get back, do you want to come over after the party?” Ginny knew it was bold to ask, it wouldn’t be the first time that Luna stayed over but it would be the first time as a couple.

“Yes, I would love to. I already packed some things. I have enough to last me until you go out of the road again.” Luna said as they walked back towards the family hand in hand, her stomach does a flip knowing that she has Luna now and she wasn’t ever going to let go.

As they walked up to the sea of redheads Ginny could see Harry’s green eyes sparkling as he saw them holding hands. 

He jabbed an elbow at Draco who glared and looked over with a smirk. 

“About time” Harry signed and Ginny couldn’t help but flip him off playfully. No one else said anything the rest of the night. It was as if everyone knew that they were a couple, and if Ginny would have really paid attention they always were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Okay so this is my first Ginny/Luna fic! I have wanted to write them as a couple for a while! I hope that everyone enjoyed this little fic! If you would like to hear more please let me know! Or if there is another couple you want me to write!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcome! They make my heart happy!


End file.
